


Ianto Would've Seen This Coming

by kerryblaze



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerryblaze/pseuds/kerryblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a huge mistake that could cost him what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto Would've Seen This Coming

Jack comes and curses, not out of satisfaction, but out of frustration at his lack of foresight.

This isn't what he wants. He knows that _now_. After it is too late.

Ianto would've seen this coming, Jack thinks, and almost feels like crying.

She misinterprets his look as him being overwhelmed with the moment with _her_ and she reaches up to touch his face with tenderness, looking at him with her big brown eyes, hoping, loving, and demanding something of him that he doesn't want to give.

It isn't her fault. He has no one to blame for this but himself. He has wanted her for a long time, since the moment that he'd seen her.

Forbidden desire that’s what had gotten his blood pumping and his prick hard.

It is so very fucking human.

Despite the dreadful situation and the repercussions it will bring, he finds reassurance in that. Immortality be damned. He can still fuck up royally like the most ordinary person.

She won't hide what they've done even if he asks. She wants more than this one night in a hotel room that they'd stumbled into after saving the world again. He can see it in her eyes, feel it in the way she touches him. He knows her well enough; she'll tell Ianto, claiming that he deserves to know and kidding herself that it's not out of jealousy or revenge. He'll lose him, and he wants him, wants Ianto more than anything he's wanted in a very long lonely time.

Ianto is loyal and forgiving, but not a pushover. He won't forgive this ever, and he shouldn't.

"Jack, I…" she says softly. "I've wanted this for so –"

"Gwen, don't," he says. "What we did… it isn't right."

She laughs and kisses him. He kisses back. It's reflex only, really.

He breaks away. Wipes his mouth.

"You're getting a sense of morals _now_?"

"It's not my morals I'm thinking about. Listen, I like Rhys. He's a good bloke and he loves you."

Her eyes narrow. She looks on the verge of anger. "And what about Ianto?"

The name spoken out loud while Jack's still semi-hard inside of her seems like the worst thing that Jack has ever done to anyone. It's not by a long shot, but he rolls off her anyway. She follows him, resting her head on his chest. He puffs out a breath to blow away the hair tickling his lips.

"We don't have to tell them," she says, twirling the pad of her index finger around his nipple. He thinks of Ianto's fingers, masculine, but as graceful as a piano player's. He had never thought about them like that before. His nipple hardens. "We could… we could retcon them. Make them forget us. It'd be easier on them."

Jack's hands begin to shake at the thought of Ianto not remembering their intimate times together, the secrets and fears they've entrusted to each other.

She sighs. "No… we couldn't… it's not right." She's sincere, but it's too late. The idea is already in his head. He would've thought it unimaginable, had she not already thought it, giving him permission to consider it.

If he could forward ahead three thousand millenniums, if Ianto could be his lover then, Jack could tell him about this and they could laugh together at his foolishness. He can see Ianto's face, lips slightly pursed, eyelids narrowed in front of blue eyes filled with amusement and affection that contradict his expression. _'Jack, when will you learn that it's the wanting that you're most attracted to?'_

But this isn't then. This is only _now_. And the betrayal of trust isn't only enough to rip Ianto away from him, but it will destroy the team that he had built, the team that is supposed to protect the innocent. Yet, this one act of lust and selfishness will destroy two innocent people. If he isn't prepared to do _anything_ to save the people he loves, how can he be expected to save the world?

This is why he leans down (or so he tells himself) and rummages through his trousers on the floor. She follows him because she won't let go of him. She hangs half off the bed, giggling. "What are you –"

He flips her onto her back. The look on her face is playful for a brief second, until she sees the tiny white pill between his fingers. "Jack, no! Wha-why?" He takes the opportunity to pop the pill into her mouth. She struggles, but he presses his forearm to her chest. The other hand goes over her mouth, careful not to cover her nose. He trained her. He's seen her fight. He knows what she's going to do before she does it, and easily avoids being thrown off the bed by her legs.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I do. Just it's better like this…" The pain of betrayal in her eyes doesn't fade. Ianto would've seen this coming, he thinks again. _'He knows what I am, what I'm capable of.'_ "We belong to other people."

It would've been easy to slip her the pill secretly. Order room service for two. Kiss her as he hands her a cup of coffee. This way is better. This way she sees what a monster he really is. She'll hate him. Somewhere deep in her mind where retcon can't reach, she'll hate him and that will stop her from struggling to recall the memory. He knows her. He knows she won't want to remember that there is a monster behind the hero. Ianto remembers and that's almost a good enough punishment for all of Jack's sins, including this one.


End file.
